


25 seconds in the handshake booth

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, sayoaya squad make some noise!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Sayo is a gay mess for national idol Maruyama Aya





	25 seconds in the handshake booth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so don't expect much hhh it's also unbeta'd too so be wary of typos, ramblings and grammar error. i just want some sayoaya fluff.............

“Sis! You’re here!”

Sayo jolted in surprised as soon as she heard a familiar voice calling for her from behind. She turned around hesitantly only to found Hina strolling excitedly towards her with a gleeful face.

“Yes, I’m here.” Sayo cleared her throat for a bit and tried to fix the placement of her hat. She didn't want to be recognized for sure in such a large place with a huge crowd like this. This was the first time she ever foot on Makuhari Messe after all.

“I’m surprised that you came in plain clothes.” Hina chuckled, “What happened to those Aya-chan goods you purchase online?”

The older twin tried to hid her embarrassment behind the mask she wore. How did Hina come to know about that anyway? Sayo already made sure that she received every package personally and kept her goods well-hidden on a box under her bed. Well, but then again this was Hina we’re talking about here.

“This is appropriate enough for such an event.” Sayo retorted. Black shirt, white slacks, and a simple hat. She glanced at Hina for clothes comparison, her younger twin was dressed fashionably in a high-waisted short and branded sweater.

“Well, you look cool anyway!” Hina said lightly, “Not bad for a first-timer.”

Sayo had come to Pastel*Palette event for the sole reason of lining up on Aya's handshake line. The guitarist had been embarrassingly crushing on the vocalist for months now as much as Sayo didn't want to admit it. It got to the point that it kind of made her band frustrated and told her to please do something about it. Well, she was finally trying to do something about it by coming here anyway.

One of the perks of having an idol sister was that Sayo could get all the free tickets that she wanted. She had done her research online about what it means by attending a handshake event and all of its general etiquette. It was said on an article online that to get an individual handshake ticket worth 5 seconds each was incredibly hard especially for popular idols. It involved a balloting process with the tickets you could get from purchasing their CDs. There was no guarantee that you could secure a place when you applied so it’s all based on luck.

“Are you ready?” Hina asked excitedly and Sayo simply nodded. The younger twin pulled out some tickets out of her sleeves like a magician performing her trick in front of a pedestrian. It made Sayo's eyes glow in awe as she watched Hina waved those tickets right in front of her face.

“Here ya go!” Hina handed the said tickets to Sayo with a wide grin plastered on her face. She looked satisfied with that smug of hers and Sayo didn't like it one bit.  But then again, she had helped her to get her hands on those rare items so she should be feeling more thankful.

“How did you get this anyway??” Sayo asked briefly before shoving those tickets down into her bag. “I thought this is hard to get.”

“We always have extras for families and close friends.” Hina said again, “I gave you mine before actually but you refused.” She laughed nervously and it made Sayo felt bad a little bit. Yes, she was an _ass_. But she vowed in her heart that she would accept Hina's next invitation to attend Pastel*Palettes show now that their relationship was improving. Plus, Sayo got that crush on Aya too so maybe Hina could expect her to be an event regular from now on.

“I'll come for you too next time.” Sayo smiled softly, “Only if I don't have band practice.”

“Yay! That's boppin!” Hina jumped excitedly, hugging Sayo afterward. “Damn, sis. You should have told me sooner about Aya-chan by the way!'“

“It's... embarrassing,” Sayo admitted, having a crush on a national idol was not something to be proud of. It was like she shared the same admiration with countless people all across the country. Sayo never really had a crush before and she only realized this one because Lisa yelled at her during band practice about her obvious staring on Aya's poster inside the studio.

“Look, I really don't know if I can do this right.” Sayo sighed again, anxiousness started to seep into her mind. How would Aya react knowing that her schoolmate had sneaked into her handshake line in a nation-wide event? Would she be acting differently towards Sayo since it wasn't on the school anymore? Either way, Sayo was desperate to experience Aya's famous god-like treatment in handshake by herself.

“What are you saying? You'll be fine! Aya-chan is pretty hopeless anyway.” Hina shrugged, “Remember our practice.”

God, yes, the practice. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually had been practicing a reaction and had also memorized the thing she wanted to say once she's in front of the pinkette. Sayo looked at Hina who already hold out her hand with a red tint on her face.

“I don't need another practice,” Sayo said again, slapping herself on her cheeks for a confidence boost. “I'll do fine.”

“That's the spirit!” Hina laughed, nudging Sayo's shoulder lightly. “You got everything? Tickets?”

“Check,” Sayo said once she took a quick glance on her bag.

“Okay! It’s better to carry it on your pocket since they’ll hold your bag just before you enter the booth.”

“Oh, I don’t know that.” Sayo frowned, “Safety measurement?”

“Yep, yep.” Hina said again, “It’s never pretty here on the idol land so security is pretty tight.”

Ah, that’s pretty understandable. Sayo nodded at Hina’s explanation. She had heard about several incidents on the news so this was actually a great thing to implement on such an event. Being idol must be tough.

“Anyway, it’s almost time so I need to go in. Good luck, sis!” Hina waved her goodbye with a big grin plastered on her face and then disappeared into one of the doors. Sayo let out a big sigh, now it’s up to her and her only to score a nice impression.

* * *

Sayo gasped in awe as soon as she entered the venue; large warehouse with a huge crowd of people. Admittedly it wasn’t the nicest place she’d been to; the air was too stuffy and the lines were too packed.

Most of the attendees were males as far as Sayo was concerned but she was actually surprised to find some high school girls lining up in front of her. Some of them had Aya goods attached to their bags and as embarrassing as it was, Sayo actually wanted one on her plain black backpack. She didn’t want to be public about it for the sake of maintaining her own image.

Sayo cursed herself on why didn’t she ask Hina for directions because Pastel*Palettes had five members and each of them had their own separate handshake line. The queues were confusing and Sayo was forced to wander around the venue like a lost kid since she didn’t come here with a friend whatsoever. She should have asked Lisa to come with her, _goddammit_!

Out of desperation, Sayo joined the line that has the most people wearing pink and Aya goods because it seemed logical that it was Aya’s line. She waited anxiously, fiddling with her tickets while she did so. Hina gave her 5 tickets she could use so she had 25 seconds to say things to the famous idol Maruyama Aya-san.

Sayo had read online about people’s review on Pastel*Palette handshake beforehand. Generally, people seemed to like Chisato’s respond the best and she was voted first on some mini popularity poll online. Aya tended to stutter on her reply and for some people that could be an awkward situation and a huge turned off. But for Sayo, that kind of reaction was actually kind of cute (maybe she was just being biased because it was clear that she’s crushing hard on Aya). She was already awestruck when she watched Aya stuttered her way ad-libbing her MC on the school’s culture festival. It was just adorable and Aya totally looked and sounded like a lost puppy.

Sayo could feel her cheeks heated up again even when she hadn’t even reached the front of the line yet. She cursed herself for being, and Sayo quoted Lisa on this, such a gay mess. The line wasn’t moving as quickly as Sayo had hoped to. It came to a halt since there was some guy who apparently used almost 50 tickets in a single turn and that’s like the equivalent to almost 5 minutes talking time. How many CDs that the guy bought anyway??

She fiddled on her phone for a while, occasionally opened her notes app to refresh her memories on what to say once she’s in the booth.

“Hello! My name is Sayo and I’m your biggest fan!” Sayo muttered under her breath.

No, no, no, that didn’t sound right. She sounded more like Hina than herself and she needed to make the best impression as Aya’s number one fan. She needed to make it clear that Aya was her _kami-oshi_ and that she wasn’t just another DD like probably half the people on this line.

“Hello, Maruyama-san. This is Hikawa Sayo from school. I quite like your music so I figure maybe I can attend one of your events.”

No, that’s way too formal. She wasn’t supposed to use her family name anyway, she’s an idol and her fans normally referred to her with her nickname. _Aya-chan, Aya-chan, Aya-chan_.

The thought of Sayo actually saying Aya’s name so casually like that made her wanted to explode. She didn’t possess enough brain cells to be able to say Aya’s name like that without a single stutter.

“Next person, please.”

Sayo jolted in surprise when she finally realized that she was three people away before she could finally go into the booth. The guard was already beside her for a security check and Sayo stepped forward nervously. She could already see Aya smiling from inside the booth while greeting her excited fans.

The guitarist braced herself for the worse (or best, it depended on how well she’d be able to express her feelings within 25 seconds), and kept repeating her words on her mind like a mantra from some ancient cult.

She handed the timekeeper her tickets and the man simply nodded, making a gesture for Sayo to go in for her turn.

“Hello! Thank you for coming!” Aya greeted her cheerfully and Sayo felt like she wanted to die right this instant. It’s like when your soul left you and an angel greeted you in front of the heaven’s gate. Aya held out both of her hands for Sayo to reach and the guitarist shyly took it with hers.

“Is this your first time?” Aya asked cheerfully and Sayo nodded furiously. God, she must look like a mess right now. The idol seemed to sense Sayo’s anxiousness and proceed to play a bit with her hand.

“I-It’s okay,” Aya smiled, “No matter how many times I do this I always feel nervous too, hahaha.”

“E-Eh, no! You’re fine! You look… great. I love the dress.” Sayo managed to let out some words even when it all sounded pathetic. Aya looked like she enjoyed it though by the way she reacted.

“Thank you! I’m trying to go for a more mature look for this dress.” Aya laughed nervously, “Do you think it suits me?”

“Yes, very much.”

Even when Sayo wasn’t a fashion expert, she could clearly tell that Aya was indeed looking gorgeous on this dress. It was still a pink one but in a darker shade than what she always wears and it helped brings out Aya’s other charms.

“10 seconds.”

 _Crap_.

“I-I’ll keep supporting you! I think you’re really great and admirable, Maru—A-Aya-chan.” Sayo was desperate to say things to Aya on her remaining time. The pinkette gave her a small smile and it made Sayo’s heart speeds ups like a car on the highway.

“I will be your biggest fan forever.”

The timekeeper already shoved Sayo away when she waved Aya goodbye in which the later returned with a smile. Sayo stepped out of the booth to get her bag back and tried to processed what just happened to her in the booth. Aya smiling at her, waving at her, bobbing her head sideways for her, basically just Aya doing things but it had a lasting impact on her throbbing heart.

* * *

“So, how was it?” Lisa asked cheerfully with a tray of coffee, sitting down in front of Sayo at Hazawa coffee. Sayo groaned in frustration as she accepted the steaming cup and sipped it carefully.

“Incredible.” She said softly, recalling the said event that happened exactly three days ago. Aya’s smile still vivid on her mind and it wouldn’t leave even when Sayo tried so hard to wipe it out because it did interfere with her band activity.

“You’re such a gay mess, Sayo.” Lisa chuckled and Sayo groaned again. The guitarist rested her head on the table in agony. She wanted to come to Pastel*Palettes’s handshake again but she couldn’t any time soon.

“Imai-san, you’re the one that asked me to do something about this.” Sayo retorted, she didn’t want to carry all the blame for this useless crush of hers.

“True but I didn’t think that you’ll be even messier than before.” Lisa sighed, “Come on, you clearly not paying attention while we’re practicing.”

“I must apologize for my behaviour,” Sayo said, defeated. “I promise that it won’t happen again.”

“You acted too much like a fan and that’s the problem,” Lisa said again, poking Sayo’s cheek with her finger. “It’s like you’re obsessing over her or something.”

“Idols do possess that kind of power.” Sayo admitted, “We are drawn to them like moths are drawn to lights.”

“Yes, but— You’re not that kind of fan,” Lisa said again much to Sayo’s surprised. She frowned in response.

“Elaborate.”

“I mean, you actually got a chance to be with her.”

“As in?”

“Girlfriends!!” Lisa almost shouted that one out of frustration, “God, you’re so dense sometimes. I can’t believe you’re one-half of Roselia’s brain cells.”

“Idols have a dating ban, Imai-san.” It was something that Sayo had heard from Hina and also one of the things she read on an idol article. They said it was written on their contract or whatever, but the actual content of it could be different from one agency to another.

“Well, at least be her friends like normal people.” Lisa groaned, “I mean you guys attend the same school, right?”

“That is true,” Sayo said again, “But my relationship with Maruyama-san on Hanasakigawa is strictly professional.”

“No, it’s not when you’re pining her hopelessly like this!”

Sayo stopped for a while, starring at the ripples on her coffee cup. It never really occurred to her to be Aya’s girlfriend of anything. Was Aya even gay though? She didn’t know, couldn’t be sure either. But the idea of being closer to Aya was pretty intriguing.

“It’s just,” She sighed, “I guess being a fan means that I can better express my feelings for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I’m not too good at expressing my feelings so if I just say that I’m a fan of her then there are at least some boundaries there. I can admire Maruyama-san from afar without feeling small.”

Lisa actually went quiet for a while, probably also realizing the weigh on Sayo’s answer. She placed her hand on Sayo’s back, giving it a small and soothing pat. 

“Look, can you at least tell her your true feelings? You can get some closure that way instead of just _this_.” Lisa said again and Sayo simply smiled in return. Maybe she was right, all of this was also starting to interfere with her band activity and needed to be stopped. She must let Aya know about her feelings even when it ended in a rejection.

“You can always be her friend and fan too no matter what happens, right? I just think you need some definite answer instead of just wandering around like this.”

“You’re always the sensible one, Imai-san.” Sayo chuckled, “Thank you for your advice. I will do so.”

* * *

“Sayo-chan, do you have a minute?”

Sayo was getting ready to head to the student council room when a familiar voiced called out her name. A certain pink haired girl was waiting for her outside the class, leaning her back against the wall. Sayo was surprised to see Aya was asking for her out of the blue like this and after school.

“Yes, do you need something from me?” Sayo tried to keep her cool even when she felt like combusting soon. Being this close with Maruyama Aya surely was a bad thing for her heart even when the other girl wasn’t being her idol self.

“Uhm, I want to talk about something.” Aya laughed nervously and it was actually really cute. Sayo couldn’t help but to blush a little bit when seeing Aya fiddling with the hem of her skirt, it was really cute.

“About?”

“Di-Did you by chance came to my handshake line, like, a week ago? The one in Makuhari Messe.”

Oh god, even when Sayo had tried so hard to conceal her face and everything?

“Ah, uh, there’s no way, right?” Aya said again, hands moving furiously out of nervousness. “M-Maybe it’s just me seeing things, hahaha.”

“M-Maruya—”

“So-Sorry for taking your time like this, I’m sure you must be busy.” She bowed deeply in front of Sayo and then turned around to take her leave.

“Wait!” Sayo managed to grab Aya’s wrist and it made the pinkette stop walking for a while. The guitarist was incredibly flustered and her cheeks were already bright red in color.

“Yes, that was me.” She managed to be honest, that’s a start.

“O-Oh…”

Aya didn’t seem like she was expecting that kind of answer from Sayo so she just stood there frozen, eyes glancing down to her feet. There was an awkward silence between them since Sayo was unsure about what to say. Was Aya mad because Sayo came to her handshake event without warning?

“Y-You don’t have to do that…” Aya started, “I mean… we’re friends.”

“It’s fine. I just want to show you my support.” Sayo said again, “Plus Hina has been asking me to come to Pastel*Palettes event too so there’s that.”

“Oh, right.”

“Though I must admit that I mainly came because of you.” Sayo hesitated a bit before decided that she would take her chance with this moment right here. “I think I like you more than I should.”

Aya didn’t seem to respond and Sayo immediately thought that it wasn’t a good sign. She averted her gaze out of fear. “I apologize. I shouldn’t bother you with my feelings like this. I won’t come again if you don’t want me to.”

“Wh-what? No! That’s not what I meant.” Aya protested much to Sayo’s surprised. The other girl grabbed Sayo’s hands in return and lifted it up on the chest level.

“I don’t mind, Sayo-chan.” Aya smiled at her as bright as the morning sun and it made Sayo’s heart melt. “I just think that if you want _that_ , you can just ask.”

“ _That_?”

“I-If you want me to hold your hand? Smile at you? Y-You don’t have to pay for that stuff.” Aya said sheepishly, her cheeks were now in the same shade as her hair color.

“Hina gave me free tickets for that.”

“Oh.” Aya stopped for a while, “But still… I don’t mind if you ask me to do that anytime anywhere.”

“Why is that, Maruyama-san? I don’t take you as a person who plays favorites with their fans.” Sayo frowned, it was all odd indeed. Maybe she was just still in denial that Maruyama Aya might also have some feelings for her in return.

“Because I think I like you more than I should too.” Aya admitted, “God, if Chisato-chan heard about this she’d kill me for sure.”

“Dating ban?”

“Yes, that dating ban.” Aya sighed, “Well, that doesn’t matter anyway. If she outed me then I’ll out her with Tae-chan.”

“She what?”

Aya gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth for damage control. “Fo-Forget I ever said that!”

Sayo let out a heartfelt chuckle, Aya’s clumsy reaction was incredibly cute for sure. “Okay, I will keep that as a secret.”

“T-Thank you.” Aya said, “And us? A-Are we a thing?”

Sayo couldn’t believe her ears right now, Aya was actually asking if they were girlfriends or not right here this instant. She wanted to squeal and screamed in joy but she needed to keep her composure.

“Yes, if you want to.” She said sheepishly, taking Aya’s hand back with hers.

“O-Okay,” Aya said again, “Y-You can start by calling me just Aya or Aya-chan.”

Sayo hesitated at first but she nodded, “A-Aya… san.”

That was awkward but she’s learning. Aya was smiling widely though and that made Sayo happy.

“S-Sayo-chan…” She looked like she was about to cry.

“Ye-Yes?”

“Nothing,” Aya shook her head, “Anyway, were you about to head towards the student council room?”

“Yes.” Sayo suddenly remembered that she needed to hand some papers to Rinko. “I must excuse myself.”

“Let me tag along.” Aya hummed and Sayo couldn’t even say no to that. They walked hand in hand towards the student council room much to Sayo’s delight.

She was still a gay mess, maybe even more so now that she had the title of Maruyama Aya’s (secret) girlfriend. It was a title that came with a huge responsibility for sure, she still needed to maintain Aya’s trust with their little secret. After all, Aya was an idol beloved by all.

“Uhm, Sayo-chan?”

“Yes?”

“C-Can we go have crepes after this? I mean if you’re not busy or anything.” Aya asked sheepishly and Sayo thanked god and also Lisa for not scheduling any Roselia practice on this day.

“Sure.” Sayo nodded, “I just need to hand Shirokane-san these forms and we can go get crepes if you like.”

Aya eyes lighted up instantly the moment that Sayo agreed to go out with her. It was cute, Sayo thought.

“Okay! Let’s go!”


End file.
